The invention relates generally to agricultural systems and, more particularly, to a mounted assembly for an agricultural soil analyzer.
Certain agricultural operators may conduct soil analysis before beginning planting operations in agricultural fields. Soil analysis can assist in planning planting operations to increase yield or planting efficiency. For example, an analysis that indicates a high clay content may influence application of fertilizer or seeding operations in specific areas. Ultimately, operators may reduce waste and save time by limiting planting in undesirable areas of agricultural fields. Moreover, unwanted compaction of the soil may be reduced by performing fewer passes in the agricultural field. However, typical soil analysis may be time consuming, expensive, and data intensive.